


Just Like Candy

by SeongCiro



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, listen if you cant laugh during sex then go somewhere else, self indulgent fic, still a slut for aftercare, woosung really loves dojoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongCiro/pseuds/SeongCiro
Summary: Woosung loves Dojoon’s laugh.That’s a lie. He loves everything about Dojoon.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Park Dojoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Just Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting collecting dust and I FINALLY polished it.  
> I also needed to write another self-indulgent fic. ESPECIALLY for one of my fave pairings.   
> More The Rose fics 2020

Woosung loved watching Dojoon laugh. He always tried to remember every tiny detail about Dojoon while he laughed. He loved the way the corners of his eyes turn up when he smiled. Or how when he held back a laugh his cheeks would puff out slightly before giving up and his mouth would open wide and he would laugh as loud as he could. It didn’t help that he always turned to Woosung to see if he was laughing too. Woosung felt his heart stop every time. Right now he was trying to focus on how happy he looks- no how _stupid_ he looks right now. Woosung stifled a laugh when he noticed how Dojoon had accidentally spilled sauce on his chin and still hadn’t noticed. Woosung patted Dojoon’s shoulder to get his attention. He wiped the sauce off with his thumb. The smile Dojoon flashed could’ve instantly killed him. Luckily Dojoon quickly turned his attention back to their bandmates as Hajoon started to tell another embarrassing story about who knows what. Woosung was still too busy taking mental snapshots of Dojoon’s smile

Dojoon and Hajoon had been cracking jokes and telling stories all throughout dinner and Woosung and Jaehyeong were laughing too hard to toss their own jokes in. At one point, Woosung couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard at a cheesy joke Dojoon made. He reflexively laid his head on Dojoon’s shoulder, holding on to him for support. He felt electricity shoot through him when Dojoon patted his back to get his attention.

“You ready to go?” Dojoon asked through his laughter. “Jaehyeong looks like he’s getting sleepy.”

“Am not!” Jaehyeong protested, only to immediately yawn right after. He pouted, “It’s not my fault that my body betrays me.”

Hajoon laid his head on Jaehyeong’s shoulder, “It’s okay,” he yawned as well, “’m getting tired too.”

They quickly paid for their meal before making their way back to the hotel. They made small talk, but it was mainly Woosung loudly complaining most of the way about how the harsh wind made him cold. Dojoon threw his jacket around Woosung’s shoulders to satisfy him. They huddled into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. Hajoon and Jaehyeong waved goodnight to them and headed into the room across from theirs.

“Feels good to have the room to ourselves for once.” Woosung beamed as he took off the two jackets.

“Right? We never get to be alone anymore,” Dojoon commented as he locked the hotel door, not so discreetly placing the ‘Do Not Disturb’ card on the handle, “I’ve missed you.”

“How can you miss me if I’m right here?” Woosung wrapped his arms around Dojoon’s neck.

“You know what I mean.” Dojoon pressed soft kisses into the side of his neck. Woosung let out a soft moan. Dojoon tugged on the bottom of his shirt. “C’mon, undress for me.”

Woosung happily complied, putting his arms up for Dojoon to help him take off his shirt. He stripped his pants off teasingly, putting on a strip show for his boyfriend. He made a show of unbuttoning his pants, wiggling his hips as he pulled the restrictive clothing down his legs. His boxers quickly followed the same suit. The whole time they were laughing all over again. Dojoon pushed Woosung onto the bed. He started teasing him by copying all his moves from Wooaung’s ‘stripper routine’, adding his own exaggerated flair as he pulled off his shirt and pants. He started humming bad porn music loudly and off-key and Woosung started laughing even harder. 

When Dojoon was finished undressing, he brought his face down to catch Woosung’s lips in a sweet kiss. Woosung couldn’t help but smile as their lips moved together in perfect unison. He moved back on the bed, giving Dojoon enough room to lay on top of him without risking falling off the bed. Dojoon moved from kissing his lips to kissing along his jawline and neck. Woosung gasped as he bit and sucked a small mark right below his collar bone, something that they could easily hide for the next day. Dojoon slowly worked his way down Woosung’s body, kissing and sucking marks into his beautiful sun-kissed skin. He lightly ran a finger along the underside of Woosung’s cock, tracing along the thick vein. Woosung moaned at the feathery touch, he tried to move his hips for more pressure but Dojoon had different plans in mind.

Dojoon crawled off the bed to kneel in front of Woosung’s spread legs. He kissed both of his inner thighs, leaving another mess of hickies on the soft skin. He finally moved up Woosung’s body. He kissed up the shaft of Woosung’s cock, kitten licking his rapidly hardening cock. He kissed the top of the head, lapping up some precum that had started to dribble down the shaft. Woosung whined. He ran his hand through Dojoon’s hair, tugging at the soft strands to urge him on. He suckled on the head, running his tongue between the slit, which drew out a long moan from his boyfriend. He wrapped a hand around the shaft and gave it a light squeeze.

“Dojoon,” Woosung panted, “I can’t wait- fuck- top- top drawer.”

“What? Don’t want a blowjob for once?” he did as he was told though, immediately finding the lube they had stashed earlier.

“Want you more,” Woosung whined. 

“You’re so sexy when you whine,” Dojoon teased. He popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of lube directly on Woosung’s ass, loving the mess it made as it spilled on to the bedsheet below. Woosung hissed at the sudden cold. Dojoon was quick to scoop a small amount with two fingers before pushing into his tight ass. Woosung grasped the bedsheets. It had been a while since they’ve been able to be this intimate, and Dojoon was more than happy with taking his time. He carefully scissored him open before adding another finger. He slowly curled his fingers, pumping them in and out.

“If you don’t st-ah-stop,” Woosung gasped, “I’m gonna- fuck-”

Dojoon couldn’t help but smile, “Then cum for me.”

“N-No,” Woosung whined, “Want you- your- fuck don’t make me say it.”

“My… what?” Dojoon teased, he crooked his fingers for a better angle and Woosung almost came right then and there. “You gotta be more specific, baby.”

Woosung felt his face turn bright red, “I wanna- want-”

“Uh-huh,” Dojoon pulled his fingers out, still trying to play dumb. It was cute watching Woosung get so flustered. He couldn’t help but laugh at the blushing mess that laid before him.

“Are you really gonna make me say it.” Woosung pouted.

“Maybe,” Dojoon grinned, “love watching you beg for me.” He grasped the base of his own cock, finally giving it some needed stimulation. He tugged it a few times, slicking it with the pre-cum that dribbled from the head. He poured more lube on his cock, thoroughly slicking it before crawling back onto the bed. Woosung bit his lip in anticipation. Dojoon lined himself up with Woosung’s entrance and slowly pushed himself in inch by inch. Woosung moaned, drawn-out as Dojoon’s cock stretched him even further. He clutched on to Dojoon’s arms for support as he adjusted to the size.

“Fuck,” Woosung choked out, “missed this.”

“Missed my dick?” Dojoon teased. He rolled his hips experimentally, drawing out more cute moans from him.

“Missed you,” Woosung bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans. After all, hotel walls aren’t known for being soundproof. “Now please just _fuck me._ ”

Dojoon dipped his head to catch Woosung’s lips in a heated kiss. Woosung wrapped his arms around his neck. He parted his lips for Dojoon to slip his tongue in his mouth. Woosung whined as their tongues slid past each other. Dojoon pulled his cock out halfway before slowly pushing himself back in. Woosung did his best to meet each thrust. They rolled their hips in perfect unison, hitting Woosung’s prostate almost perfectly. Woosung cried out from the sudden jolt of electricity that ran up his spine. Dojoon quickly took the opportunity to kiss the side of Woosung’s neck. He bit another small mark just under where his neck and shoulder met, somewhere they could cover with makeup later. Dojoon tried to maintain a slow pace, drawing out each thrust and roll of his hips. It was rare that they could take their time like this, and Dojoon planned on spending every minute making sure Woosung was getting taken care of. But it wouldn’t be the same if he couldn’t tease his boyfriend.

Dojoon reached between their bodies to grab Woosung’s cock. He did his best to match the pace he had set, tugging slowly on the hard member. Woosung cried out, not caring who heard him anymore. He started babbling Dojoon’s name between his moans and whimpers, begging to let him cum. Dojoon felt that Woosung was about to reach his orgasm. A wicked thought entered his mind. He tightened his hand around the base of his dick. Woosung felt tears stream down his face as he was denied his orgasm.

“Please,” Woosung sobbed, desperately trying to move his hips for stimulation, for _something_.

Dojoon held his hips down, “Not yet, baby,” his voice came out in a husky whisper. Which went straight to Woosung’s aching cock. Dojoon spread Woosung’s legs, hooking them over both shoulders. Woosung whimpered at the new position, loving the way he could better feel Dojoon’s cock buried in him. Dojoon held on to Woosung’s thighs as he slowly pushed forward, almost bending Woosung perfectly in half. Woosung was panting heavily, mind cloudly, only thinking of his release. Dojoon built up from the slow pace from before to a faster, rougher one. Woosung tried to grasp the bedsheets to support him as Dojoon kept hitting his prostate head on again and again. He was still wound up from before, so it wasn’t long before he could feel his orgasm building up once more.

“Please let me cum,” Woosung pleaded, “wanna cum so bad.”

Dojoon nodded his head, he was too busy trying to chase his own release to say anything. His thrusts became more erratic as he could feel them both get closer to finishing. Woosung came with a loud moan. His cum smeared across his stomach and Dojoon’s chest. Dojoon buried himself deep inside Woosung before he came in his hole. He rolled his hips, pushing his cum further into him. Woosung whimpered at the feeling of overstimulation. Dojoon slowly pulled out, mesmerized by the way his cum dripped out of Woosung’s fucked out hole. His eyes traveled up Woosung’s body. The quickly drying cum on his stomach became more apparent. His chest rose and fell quickly as he panted for air. But seeing Woosung’s face? What could be better than seeing how his beautiful chocolate eyes were fixated only on him, how his lips parted perfectly as he tried to catch his breath. His hair stuck to his forehead and pillow in a beautiful, elegant mess. Dojoon felt his heart lurch in his chest. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dojoon blurted out.

“Oh my god,” Woosung covered his face with one of the pillows, “Do _not_ say that while your cum is dripping from my ass.”

“But you are,” Dojoon cooed. He took the pillow from Woosung’s face and peppered him with kisses. “My beautiful baby.”

Woosung couldn’t help but laugh for what felt like the billionth time that night. He was able to catch Dojoon’s lips a few times for quick kisses, but Dojoon still managed to break free and continued to kiss his forehead, cheeks, neck, and chest.

“Okay, okay,” Woosung lightly pushed Dojoon off of him, “as much as I love you, I want to take a shower more.”

Dojoon was more than happy to climb out of bed for a shower. He pulled Woosung up with him and practically dragged him to the bathroom. They took a long shower. Dojoon insisted on pampering Woosung to the fullest extent, He massaged shampoo and conditioner into his scalp. If Woosung tried to help he got a quick swat on his hand. Dojoon still pressed quick kisses all over his exposed skin. He did his best to carefully clean Woosung’s sensitive ass. He washed the cum as it slowly leaked out of him. Dojoon would be lying if he didn’t think it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Woosung turned off the water. He quickly toweled himself and Dojoon off. When he was drying Dojoon’s hair he could feel himself fall in love all over again. He looked like a puppy. His eyes sparkled under the dingy hotel light. He couldn’t hold back his laughter when Woosung froze up. It took another long make-out session before they remembered there was a bed they could be laying in. Dojoon pulled aside the ruined bedsheet, making a mental note to leave a larger tip for the mess they had made. He pulled Woosung on the bed with him to continue their plans for the night.

Woosung cuddled into Dojoon’s chest. He loved listening to his heartbeat as they fell asleep. Dojoon traced random patterns on Woosung’s back. Mostly hearts and what felt like butterflies. They talked for over an hour about whatever popped into their heads. They had a competition to see who would fall asleep first. There was no reward other than bragging rights until the next time they had a night like this. Dojoon smiled as he heard Woosung’s voice trail off. It wasn’t long until he was snoring. Dojoon fell asleep happily knowing his 10-time winning streak was still intact.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other groups, pairings, tops, bottoms, kinks, don't hesitate to request it ! But please specify if it's for bp or not ! Much appreciated !
> 
> It's been taking me a while, but I promise to get to each request !
> 
> Slowly getting through all the requests, but don't hesitate to leave more !


End file.
